1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for compensating for a washing time of a washing machine, and more particularly to a washing-time compensating method of a washing machine for sensing a washing time until reaching a predetermined water level while water is supplied to a washtub for performing a washing of the laundry to compensate for overall washing time in accordance with the time sensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, full-automatic washing machines cleans the laundry by sequentially executing washing, rinsing, draining and dehydrating strokes under a condition set in accordance with the amount and kind of the laundry input by a user in view of a preset program.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a construction of a conventional washing machine. As shown in FIG. 1, the washing machine includes a key input section 10 for producing a washing command signal by the user's selection, a microcomputer 20 for generating control signals to perform various commands in accordance with the command signal from key input section 10, and a water level sensing section 30 installed within a washtub for detecting a water supply level. In addition, a water supply/drain driving section 40 drains water within the washtub in accordance with the control signals from microcomputer 20 during the water supplying, rinsing or draining strokes. A motor driving section 50 drives a motor for performing the operation such as the water supply, drain, rinsing and dehydrating in accordance with the control signals from microcomputer 20, and a display section 60 informs the user of the current condition.
The cleaning in the conventional washing machine having the above construction is performed such that, when a power is applied to the washing machine, the user selects to provide a desired washing course via key input section 10 and sets the washing course of key input section 10 to carry out the washing process. After putting the laundry into the washtub, a detergent of a proper amount is provided into the washtub. Then, cleaning water is supplied via a water supply opening. At this time, together with the supply of the cleaning water, a rotational blade formed to the bottom side of the washtub to generate a waterstream is rotated at a low speed to consistently stir the laundry and cleaning water prior to the washing stroke. When the cleaning water is continuously poured into the washtub to allow water level sensing section 30 to sense an appropriate filling of the cleaning water in association with the laundry, water level sensing section 30 supplies a sensing signal to microcomputer 20. Then, microcomputer 20 provides a cleaning water supply suspension instruction for stopping the supply of the cleaning water to water supply/drain driving section 40 and motor driving section 50, thereby suspending the water supply. Therefore, the cleaning water suitable for the quantity of the laundry fills in the washtub.
Upon the completion of the supply of the cleaning water, microcomputer 20 instructs a series of operation such as rinsing, draining, water supplying and dehydrating in accordance with a predetermined course.
The above-described series of operation is performed by determining a total washing time in conformity with the internal program of the microcomputer according to the quantity and kind of the laundry. For example, assuming that the microcomputer sets the total washing time to 50 minutes in view of the set condition and the total washing time includes a washing operation once and rinsing stroke twice, the water supply stroke requires three times in total. In addition, if 5 minutes is set for each water supply stroke, 15 minutes is required for the water supply and the remaining 35 minutes are employed for the washing, rinsing and dehydrating strokes.
However, a water pressure in general houses possibly differs per area and relatively differs in accordance with the location of the house even in the same area, and the water pressure status is apt to be temporarily unstable. Therefore, when the water is supplied in accordance with the predetermined time set in advance, the water supply is completed before reaching the preset water supply time or the desired water supply is not conducted in spite of expiring the preset water supply time. In other words, in case that the total water supply time becomes 10 or 20 minutes due to the above-stated reasons, the total washing time is different from the initially set time or the washing of the laundry cannot be completed within the preset washing time. Thus, the washing is completed before/after the estimated washing time, which is inconvenient when regarding the usefulness of the washing machine.